Penske Media Corporation
| founded = 2004 | predecessor = Mail.com Media Corporation | location = United States | key_people = Jay Penske (Founder-CEO) | owner = Jay Penske (60%) | divisions = Penske Business Media, LLC. PMC Studios | subsid = Deadline Hollywood Fairchild Fashion Media IndieWire Boy Genius Report Variety TVLine Gold Derby Robb Report Wenner Media (51% ) Art in America Artnet | website = }} Penske Media Corporation (PMC) is an American digital media, publishing, and information services company based in Los Angeles and New York City. It publishes more than 20 digital and print brands, including Variety, Rolling Stone, WWD, Deadline Hollywood, BGR, and others. PMC's Chairman and CEO since founding is Jay Penske. History Founding and early years of Penske Media Penske Media Corporation was founded by Jay Penske in 2004. It began as an Affinity marketing and internet services company. The company acquired the Mail.com domain and was renamed to the Mail.com Media Corporation (MMC). By 2008, the company owned digital entertainment properties like OnCars.com, Hollywoodlife.com, Movieline, and MailTimes in addition to operating the Mail.com portal and email service. In mid-2008, the company received a $35 million growth equity round of financing from a leading private equity fund. In early 2009, the company announced the purchase of Deadline Hollywood Daily (now known as Deadline.com). The website had previously been operated by publisher, LA Weekly. In February 2010, MMC finalized and announced a joint venture with Zee TV, one of India's leading TV networks, on the creation of the new India.com web portal and seven other portals. The site was designed to compete with other portals like Indiatimes.com, Yahoo, and Rediff.com. In April 2010, MMC purchased Jonathan Geller's Boy Genius Report (BGR), a tech and gadget blog, for an undisclosed amount of money. MMC moved the blog to a new URL (BGR.com) and also introduced a broader spectrum of technology coverage. Geller remained the website's Editor in Chief after the sale. Variety, Fairchild, and other acquisitions In October 2012, the PMC purchased Variety Inc., Variety.com, Variety Magazine, and all associated assets for a reported $25 million from Reed Elsevier. PMC received financial backing from the hedge fund, Third Point LLC. Some of PMC's early changes to Variety's business plan included eliminating the website's paywall, making the print magazine a weekly publication, and investing more in the digital platform, Variety.com. The paywall was officially taken down on March 1, 2013 and the print publication began its run as a weekly magazine a month later in April 2013. In late 2014, PMC purchased Fairchild Fashion Media from Condé Nast for just under $100 million. Under the terms of the deal, PMC obtained ownership of Fairchild's print and digital media properties including WWD (Women's Wear Daily), Footwear News, Beauty Inc., and others. Condé Nast had previously in 2003 purchased the assets from Disney Corporation for over $650 million. Two of Fairchild's properties, Style.com and W'', remained under Condé Nast's ownership. In June 2015, Penske Media Corporation formed a partnership with Shutterstock Inc. to compete with Getty Images in the categories of editorial images in the entertainment and fashion industries. Beginning in 2016, Shutterstock will have an exclusive right and license to PMC's fashion and entertainment archives. The following month, PMC purchased Gold Derby, a data platform and website that utilizes user and professional predictions to predict the outcome and winners of global awards shows and events. In January 2016, PMC acquired independent film and television platform, Indiewire from SnagFilms, Inc. for an undisclosed amount of money. Michael Schneider the Editor-in-Chief of ''TV Guide joined Indiewire.com as Executive Editor shortly after the PMC acquisition, joining editorial leaders Anne Thompson, Eric Kohn, and editor Dana Harris. 2017 to present: Acquisition of Robb Report and Rolling Stone In January 2017, Penske Media Corporation entered into a joint venture for the Robb Report with Rockbridge, the private equity firm of Dan Gilbert. In December 2017, Penske Media acquired a majority stake of Rolling Stone magazine from Wenner Media. In 2018, it expanded further into music with an investment in BuzzAngle Music. Additional acquisitions from 2017-18 include SheKnows Media, Sourcing Journal, and Art Media Holdings which includes Art in America and Artnet. Properties Variety PMC owns and operates Variety magazine and its various digital and data platforms. Founded in 1905, Variety is a leading media provider for new and information on the entertainment industry. PMC purchased the now 110 year-old publication in 2012 from Reed Elsevier for approximately $30 million. Rolling Stone PMC is the majority owner of Rolling Stone, purchasing a 51 percent stake in the company from Wenner Media in 2017. Rolling Stone is an American monthly magazine that focuses on popular culture. It was founded in San Francisco in 1967 by Jann Wenner, who is still the magazine's publisher, and the music critic Ralph J. Gleason. It was first known for its musical coverage and for political reporting by Hunter S. Thompson. In the 1990s, the magazine shifted focus to a younger readership interested in youth-oriented television shows, film actors, and popular music. Robb Report The Robb Report is an American English-language luxury-lifestyle magazine featuring various products, including automobiles, aviation, boating, real estate, and watches. Deadline.com Deadline Hollywood, also known as Deadline.com and previously known as news blog Deadline Hollywood Daily, is an online magazine founded by Nikki Finke in 2006. The blog had initially been operated by publisher LA Weekly prior to being purchased by Penske Media in June 2009. Fairchild Fashion Media Fairchild Fashion Media is a is a digital media, publishing, and events company that owns multiple fashion-related content properties. PMC purchased Fairchild properties from Condé Nast in late 2014. These publications included WWD (Women's Wear Daily), Footwear News, Beauty Inc., M'', and Fairchild Summits. WWD is often considered the "Bible of the fashion industry." The other properties are considered leading business-to-business publications offering news and insights into various fashion and beauty niches. HollywoodLife.com Hollywoodlife.com is an entertainment, celebrity, and fashion news website founded and run by former ''US Weekly, Marie Claire, and Glamour editor, Bonnie Fuller. The site targets women ages 18 to 35 and attracts an audience of 35 million visitors per month. India.com The India.com web portal is a joint venture between PMC and Zee Entertainment Enterprises. The alliance created India.com in 2010. The portal has acquired a number of different network properties including, BGR.in (a tech and gadget news blog), BollywoodLife.com (an entertainment news site), CricketCountry.com (a cricket news platform), TheHealthSite.com, PrepSure.com, BrownPaperBag.in, and Mashable India. Indiewire.com Founded in 1996, Indiewire is an entertainment news website that largely covers and reviews independently produced films and television shows. PMC purchased Indiewire from SnagFilms in early 2016. Other properties Other properties under the PMC banner include the Boy Genius Report (or BGR.com), TVLine, SheKnows Media, and Sourcing Journal. BGR.com is a tech and gadget blog originally founded by Jonathan Geller and purchased by PMC in 2010. The Gold Derby Awards (or "Gold Derby TV and Film Awards") are awards given by the website Goldderby.com for television and film. The awards began in 2004. Owned by Jay Penske since 2015, it is a brand of the Penske Media Corporation. References External links * Category:Magazine publishing companies of the United States Category:Internet companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:American companies established in 2004 Category:Penske Media Corporation